The Ending of All Endings
by kareall51
Summary: My ending after the Blood of Olympus. Had this for a while. Oneshot! Will x Nico


The days following the Romans leaving, Nico has started being a part of Camp Half-Blood. He has spent the past three days in the infirmary, under the strict supervision of Will Solace, a son of Apollo. Nico, since then has shadow-traveled and used his powers much less than he used to. He's still somewhat reserved but is getting over it.

"Hey, Nico!" a voice called out.

Nico turned around and saw Jason standing outside his cabin. Nico put on a smile and walked over. "You're back! How's the other camp doing?"

Jason smiled. "Getting back to where it used to be. How are you doing without Hazel?"

"It's quiet but it gives me a good excuse to redecorate. It's being done as we speak," Nico explained. "It's grueling work but someone has to do it."

Nodding, Jason looked around. "Everything looks good over here."

Campers were going around practicing and chatting with each other. Nico could see Piper in the practice arena, with Annabeth, practicing. Percy stood off to the side, talking to Blackjack and occasionally giving him some sugar cubes. Will, Nico knew, was in the infirmary, doing his rounds. Nico planned to walk over after he was done but when he started to walk over, he noticed someone running towards him.

"Nico!" Hazel cried as she threw her arms around her brother. Nico, shocked, held Hazel at arm's length.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay at Camp Jupiter!" Nico exclaimed.

"And miss seeing my dear brother?" She smiled. "I missed you so much."

Nico smiled. "I missed you, too." He hugged Hazel and led her to Apollo's cabin. Hazel looked around and frowned. "Why aren't we going back to our cabin?"

"It's being redecorated. I didn't like how they did it so I'm supervising this time," Nico said.

Hazel was still frowning. "But why Apollo's cabin?"

Nico started to explain until he heard this annoying voice that only belonged to one person. "Nico! You're late!" Will Solace. Nico sighed in exasperation. "How am I late? I was showing Hazel around!"

Will notices Hazel. "Hey, Hazel. Good to see you again."

"You, too." Hazel said.

Nico gave Will a look. Hazel, knowing her brother, saw the look and glanced away, smiling. Nico coughed. "So how long are you staying, Hazel?"

Hazel faked anger. "Ready to get rid of me already?"

"No. Um.. I was just wondering.." Nico stammered.

Hazel smiled and looked at Will, noticing that he was trying hard not to laugh. "Oh, Nico, I'm staying here for five days. I got to see you guys a few times."

Will couldn't hold in his laughter and started laughing out loud. Nico blushed red and glared at Will. "Oh shut up already!"

Will stopped laughing and smiled. "You really are dense. You're not stupid but you're still dense."

"I'm not dense!" Nico shouted.

"I'm sorry, Nico, but it's true." Hazel put in.

Nico grimaced. "I'm not as dense as you think."

He walked away, towards the Big House. Hazel looked after him, concerned. She looked at Will and noticed that he was doing the same thing but it felt different. Like when she saw Percy and Annabeth. _So it's like that, huh._ she thought. Will caught Hazel looking at him and frowned. "What's the matter?"

Hazel shook her head. "Oh. Um.. Can I ask you something?"

"What?" Will asked.

Hazel looked at him straight in the eyes. "Do you like Nico?"

Will was taken aback by the question. After he gathered his thoughts, he blushed. Darkly. "W..well, um.. maybe. I'm not sure."

Hazel nodded and walked away, towards the practice field. Will waited until she was out of earshot and sighed in relief. "Didn't think she'd ask me that."

"Ask you what?" Nico said.

"Waah!" Will shouted and turned around to find Nico looking at him. Nico was frowning. "What did you say?"

Will looked away. "How did you get here so fast? Don't tell me you…"

Nico smiled. "I did. So what? I'm strong enough if it's just me."

Will shook his head. "You don't listen, do you? I told you to lay off until you are 100% better."

Nico waved it aside. "So what were you talking about earlier?"

"Hazel asked if I liked you or not. I told her I wasn't sure," Will explained.

Nico stopped and looked at Will. He was shocked and desperate. Will sighed and walked over to him. He wrapped an arm over Nico's shoulder and squeezed gently. Nico glanced at him. Out of all the people, he was allowing Will to touch him. Nico didn't like it when people touched him but Will was becoming an exception. "So, what's going to happen now?"

Nico shrugged. "I don't know."

Will removed his arm and pulled Nico closer to him. Nico blushed as he realized what was happening. "What are you doing?"

Will frowned. "I don't exactly know but I'm really happy."

Nico started as Will leaned down and kissed him. Nico started to pull away but couldn't. He melted. Will pulled back, gasping. Nico leaned against him, weak-kneed. "That.. was.. something," Will finally said.

"Mhm," Nico grunted. "Why?"

Will frowned. "'Why?' Because I like you, you idiot."

Nico couldn't believe what he just heard. It couldn't be true, could it? "Are you telling the truth that you like me?"

"Yeah. Can't believe it myself either," Will answered.

"I can't believe it either," Nico agreed. "So what do we do now?"

Will shrugged and studied the camp. He saw Hazel watching them. She noticed, blushed, and ran towards where Annabeth and Piper were. She told them what happened and Annabeth didn't look too shocked and Piper fell off the bench. All three looked over at them. Will grimaced as he realized what Hazel just did. He looked up and saw Annabeth coming towards them. Nico looked over as he heard her footsteps coming over. "Annabeth. What do you want?"

Annabeth shook her head. "I don't want anything. Just remembered what you told Percy a few days ago. So, did something happen to you? You're face is all red."

Nico quickly glanced at Will before answering. "Nothing happened. Will was just annoying me on what I can and can't do."

"That's all? How are the renovations going? I hear you are staying in Apollo's cabin. Why? Couldn't you stay in another god or goddess' cabin that is more suited to you?" Annabeth inquired.

Nico frowned. "Well, I could but Will kept on begging me to stay in his cabin. He made such a racket over it, I almost stabbed him with my sword."

"I did not!" Will yelled in protest.

"You did so. Almost had to beg me on your knees," Nico smiled.

Will gave Nico a look saying that he'll get him back for this. Soon, real soon. Nico shrugged and continued talking."So why are you over here? Shouldn't you be with Piper?"

Annabeth smiled. "Heard something from Hazel. Could you elaborate for me?"

Nico shrugged. "What did she say?"

"She told me and Piper that she saw you and Will kiss. Is that true?"

Nico's eyes widened in shock. He immediately looked towards Will, who was looking suspicious about the whole thing. "You knew and didn't tell me?"

Will looked away. "I saw Hazel looking at us and she ran over to Annabeth and Piper. I didn't think that she would tell them."

"Piper, too? I'll tell Jason later about that. Anyway, so what now?"

Will shrugged. Annabeth frowned in thought. "Well, you could keep it a secret from everyone else but I doubt it would last long as a secret, considering the Stoll brothers. You could just tell everyone but it probably wouldn't be a positive outcome. I don't know."

"So we can't do anything about this?" Nico asked.

No one answered. He sighed and noticed Percy coming. He nudged Annabeth. "Your boyfriend's coming."

Annabeth looked and smiled. Percy put an arm around her and looked at Nico. "So what are you guys talking about?"

Will smiled. "Nico was telling us how his renovations are going, wasn't he?"

Nico sighed in relief. "Yeah. It's almost done."

Percy nodded and whispered something into Annabeth's ear. She blushed and nodded. Percy and Annabeth walked away towards the lake, probably for some quality time. Nico realized it was getting darker out. He walked into the cabin and laid down on his bunk. Hands behind his head, he went through what happened. When his thoughts focused on Will kissing him, he blushed and turned over. Will came in and looked towards where Nico was and sighed. He walked over and sat down on the bunk. Nico looked over his shoulder and frowned. "What do you want?"

"What do I want!?" Will exclaimed. "Just here to talk to you, that's all. Is it alright with you, Death Boy?"

Nico reddened. "Don't call me Death Boy!"

Will sighed in resignation. "Whatever, your Holy Deathness. So what are you doing?"

Nico looked around the cabin as Will asked him. The Apollo cabin was pure white and clean. Bunks lined the walls on either walls and equipment and gear were stored in bins in between the bunks. They had a view of the strawberry fields on one side and the view of the lake on the other. A few of Apollo's cabin were outside, practicing their archery techniques and some others were at the infirmary, checking on wounded demigods. Will just got out of the infirmary, wearing a green hospital shirt and sweats. "Nothing until you came in, apparently. I've been busy all morning with Hazel and the gang. I'm so tired right now, you wouldn't believe me unless you were me."

Will rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. So you busy right now?"

"Why?"

"Because something's wrong. Don't know what but can you feel it?"

Nico pushed his senses out and tried to feel what Will was talking about. He couldn't sense anything at first until he felt a jolt of something. "Ngh," he groaned as he try to pinpoint who or what it was.

He saw a guy on the back of a flying golden dragon with a girl sitting behind him. Nico sensed who it was immediately. Leo. He was alive and flying on his favorite machine. Nico pulled back from the image and stumbled. Will caught him by the shoulders to keep him from falling. "What's wrong, Nico? Are you okay? What did you see?"

Nico gasped as he tried to breathe. What he just saw, he couldn't believe. Leo. Alive. He had to tell the others. He pushed himself away from Will and ran toward the Dining Pavilion. "Hey! Everybody! Hey!"

Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Percy, and Annabeth saw him running towards them. He skidded to a halt in front of them, breathing hard. Jason put a hand on Nico's shoulder. "You okay, man? What's wrong?"

Piper looked worried. "Are you okay? Did something happen?"

Nico shook his head. "No. But I wouldn't believe this if I hadn't seen it myself."

He told the group what he saw in his vision. Piper and Hazel started crying. Percy whooped in happiness. Jason had a look of shock on his face. Frank cried with Hazel. Annabeth was the only one that was skeptical about all this. "Did you really see him?"

Nico nodded. "He was flying through the air on Festus and a girl was riding with him. Who is she, anyways?"

Percy smiled. "Calypso. I met her a few years ago when I crash-landed on her island. She was imprisoned there for her father's mistakes. It seems as though he got her out and they're flying around."

Piper calmed down and looked at Nico. "Can we send him a Iris-message? Any kind of message?"

"You can but they aren't that far from here. Actually, he should be landing in a couple of minutes." As Nico said this, a shadow appeared and began to ascend onto the camp.

"I"VE SURVIVED! YEAH! LEO'S BACK, PEOPLE!"

Campers ran from all directions to meet Leo and company. The Hephaestus campers ran toward Leo and happiness. Hazel hugged him and cried. Percy and Jason gave him a pat on the back and congratulated him for living. Piper hit him in anger and hugged him in relief that he was alive. The girl climbed down off the Festus' back as Chiron came to welcome Leo home. He looked at her and recognized her. "Calypso? What are you doing here? Didn't Zeus banish you?"

"Yes, he did, but I was rescued by Leo a week or two ago." Calypso smiled. Leo, though, was being hugged by many people, including Piper and Hazel. Percy walked over. "Man, we missed you. We all thought you died," he smirked. "Glad you didn't though."

Leo smiled slightly. "Well, I was technically dead until I took the medicine in the vial I stored in Festus."

"So that's where it went?!" Piper yelled. She hit the poor demigod on the head. "Ow! Pipes, that hurt!" Holding his head, Leo grimaced in pain.

Everyone laughed and returned to their original duties. Nico leaned back into Will, whose arms went around his waist. The group was looking at them and Nico blushed darkly. Will smiled and pulled Nico closer to his chest. Jason and Percy were shocked. Piper, Hazel, and Annabeth smiled happily at them. "When did this happen?" Percy asked.

Nico,still blushing, blushed darker. He didn't answer. "Just a little while ago." Will answered, noticing his boyfriend's state. He leaned close to Nico's ear and whispered. "You look so cute like that." Nico frowned and looked at Will. "Idiot! I'm not cute!"

The group laughed at the outburst. Annabeth stopped laughing, long enough to speak. "You aren't cute, Nico. You're adorable." They laughed harder at that. Nico groaned and hid his face in Will's neck, warm breath fanning across Will's throat. An audible gulp was heard as Will suppressed the urge to shiver. Percy and Jason laughing and quickly looked toward the sound. They saw that Will's face was slightly blushed and his eyes were covered by his bangs. "Ghost Boy, stop or I'll make you." Will whispered, suppressing another groan.

Nico looked up at Will. "Make me? How?" Will's eyes clouded with love and lust as he swooped down and claimed Nico's lips. After a minute or two, they broke away. Nico's lips slightly bruised and red.

"Did that work?" Will asked. Nico nodded in embarrassment. "Good."


End file.
